


I Break Your Spell

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cages, Captivity, Dark Jonathan Sims, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fae & Fairies, Fairy Martin Blackwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon captures a fairy on his yard.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	I Break Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "macro/micro" and Whumptober prompt "kidnapped". This story will be eventually expanded.

The creature puts up a struggle when Jon takes it out of the trap. It's human in shape, tiny in size and with a pair of sheer, delicate wings extending out of its back, and it's scratching and biting and kicking at Jon's gloved hand as it fights to free itself. Jon keeps a firm hold around it, lets it waste its strength while it squeaks at him, its tiny, furious voice drowning in the wild fluttering of its wings. He gives it time to calm down, checking it over from the top of its curly head to the tips of its impossibly tiny toes, taking in the reality of it.

Jon has captured a fairy. He has now confirmed that a statement that was given to him a week ago, about a fairy sighting in his very own neighbourhood, was a real one, and that fairies, creatures that have showed up in more than one statement, are also real; he can't wait to study this one closer. Pulling the creature close to him, Jon reaches out and touches runs his fingertip over the creature's hair, marveling over how soft and silky it feels.

"It's all right," he says once the creature's rage starts to wane, its little chest heaving with deep breaths as it shivers in Jon's grasp, turning its head away from the stroke of Jon's finger. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature goes completely still, staring up at him in such obvious disbelief that Jon has no doubt that it knows exactly what he's saying. And indeed, it explodes into another tirade of fierce little squeaks, kicking at Jon's palm while using both of its hands to try to push Jon's finger off its body. It gives up quicker this time, falling slack in Jon's grip as it hangs its head, closing its eyes as it shakes in helpless frustration.

"I just wish to examine you a little bit, learn about your kind," Jon says, standing up. He picks the trap off the ground as he starts to walk back into his house, carrying both his little captive and the trap with him. "I don't wish to harm you at all. All I need from you is a little co-operation."

The derisive snort from the creature is barely audible, but Jon hears it all the same. It makes him smile a little; he wouldn't want this experiment to be boring. Once indoors, he leaves the trap in the hallway and heads into the bedroom, where the cage waits.

His captive rests still in his hand up to the point Jon reaches the cage, which is when it stiffens in his grasp, starting its useless struggle again.

"I will take good care of you." Jon opens the cage door and shoves the creature in, pulling his hand out as quickly as he can. The creature tries to go for the door, wings flapping hard as it lunges forward, but Jon is quicker, closing the door before it. It curls its tiny fingers around the bars, glaring at Jon with venom.

Jon smiles.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Martin," it says in a small voice, going pale as soon as the word, the name, is out of its mouth. It backs off from the bars, covering its mouth with its hands, eyes growing wide as it stares at Jon. Jon had felt its heart beat against his hand before, fast with rage, but now he knows it's beating even faster from fear.

"Martin," Jon says, letting the name linger on his tongue. It's such a human name; he wonders if the creature's real name is more complex, if this is just how Jon's brain chooses to interpret it, or if it really is a Martin. "It's nice to meet you, Martin. I hope you will grow to enjoy your stay with me."

After all, he knows what names mean to fairies. He knows that now that he has the fairy's name, the fairy belongs to him now.


End file.
